


Loathing Wanders

by upset_elcor



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Amber Heard as Rebecca, Angst, Comfort, Eventual Implied Sex, F/M, Steven Yeun as Wash, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_elcor/pseuds/upset_elcor
Summary: Wash is feeling down. Like... really down. Lucky for him, he's got a hot girlfriend to cheer him up in more ways than one.Based off of a friends Agent Washington, shipped with the ever so lovely flex fandom Rebecca. Expect to see more of Rhode Island, even if its for other ships. Won't have actual sex but foreplay with a fade.Steven Yeun is this interpretation for Wash per the Wash roleplayers decision. Amber Heard as Rebecca.





	Loathing Wanders

David Washington was generally good at hiding any negative emotions under a mask of what he claimed was happiness, a goofy demeanor and all around joy. But Rebecca Waters could see _right_ through his facade despite his attempts to keep her from being worried. Perhaps from being the rock for any family members being sad, she had picked up the ability to see a lie from a mile away.

The two had been together for roughly two months now; ever since the fiasco when she joined, he had been by her side. There had been times she had absent mindedly ran a finger over the now healed bullet wound in her side, the near fatal wound that stranded her in a bed for two weeks, unable to eat anything but gross-ass sludge and sometimes, if she was lucky, pudding. She had insisted she was fine, but under the Directors orders she would be refused except bathroom privileges. 

As soon as she recovered she went to find Wash, which didn't take long since he had been on his way to see her. Just as happy about her release, they hugged and Rebecca did something she would have ever imagined having the balls to do; she kissed him. Right in the middle of the hall, where anybody could see. But that added to the thrill. She was doing something taboo, and they both found the secrecy excited at times.

But when she walked into his room without a single knock, he knew he was fucked. Rebecca would pester him until he told her what had gotten under his skin to the point that he wasn't joking in the mess with York and North, and part of him wondered if they had sent her.

"Hey, babe.." She said as she sat on the bed next to him, a frown painting her normally smiling lips. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you around nearly as much as usual. We're all starting to get worried," She explained, taking his hand in hers, entwining their fingers and giving him a gentle squeeze of encouragement. With this, David felt like he could take on the world, as long as this bold blonde was by his side.

"I'm just thinking.." He sighed heavily. "I'm thinking about how I'm not as good as other agents. I'm number six, but you, South, Maine- anybody deserves that damn spot more than me!" He had obviously been mulling this over for a while, and she could tell by the tired look in his dark brown eyes. He seemed thoroughly upset, which, in turn, upset his lover. She wanted nothing but to see her sweet David happy.

He had helped her through so many things. She owed him her sanity, since he was the only one who visited her before she proceeded to make friends with everyone around the Mother.

"David... You deserve that spot just as much as York, North or Tex. Perhaps you aren't the best fighter. Could use more gun training and hand to hand, I'll admit. But that doesn't make you any less of an equal. The Director has _got to see something in you_. I Definitely do. You're the best thing thats happened to me since I joined the UNSC and I'll be fucking damned if I see you beat yourself up over something you deserve more than any other person on this shithole of a ship."

David could tell she was serious when Rebecca pulled up the big kid words, words considered taboo more often than not here, mostly around the annoying Christ-believing doctors and the ever so strict Director. She tried to keep her language in check due to not wanting to lose her position as the secondary sniper to, say, Hawaii, who couldn't load a rifle to save his life, more or less hit the target. He was still just a kid, nineteen at most. Yet he was ripped from home, thrown into a place that made no sense and told to shoot to kill...

Just like the rest of them. To say it was a general idea that joining was consensual was a big goddamn lie. Sure, Carolina and Tex had joined. Maybe Maine to. But the rest were forced somewhere that left mental and physical scars. Rebecca had wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, and Wash wanted to be a veterinarian. Mundane tasks that would keep them busy and mostly out of harms way. Now they lived each day as if it could be last, unknowing that the inner turmoil would bring their beloved project to a screeching halt in a snow bank.

But for now why not live in the moment?

"What can I do to cheer you up?" She suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "I mean, by the way you just stared off, its clear that encouraging words won't help."

He stared off once more, thinking of all the possibilities. He knew what he could definitely go for right now, relieve some tension. But he knew she would feel horrible, as if she was taking advantage of him. He had to think quickly.

"We haven't um.." He trailed off, and she picked up.

"Had sex in a while? Well, yea, could be in part to the constant missions we're thrown on. But David, you aren't in a clear mindset-"

He cut her off. "No, Rebecca, I am in the clearest of mindsets right now. I just did some heavy digging into my head, and I think this is the clearest I've seen anything for a really long time. For once, I'm not indecisive. I know what I want for a change, and I'm sure of it." His boldness took her by surprise and she had wide eyes. "Of course... if you want to that is. I won't force you."

Before he had much time to backtrack, Rebecca took charge- rare for her. She straddled him, crashing her lips down onto his in a kiss so full of passion it took David a moment to properly realize what was happening. 

When his brain finally started working again, he wrapped his arms around her, effectively pulling her closer as he nipped at her bottom lip. She giggled a little against him and snaked her tongue inside his mouth as the kiss turned sloppy with a sudden lust that burst from out of nowhere. One moment she was comforting him, and the next she was ready to fuck him right there and then.

He slowly turned and lowered her onto his bed so that she lay with her head on the pillow, hair slightly splayed everywhere. Her eyes were wild, he noticed when he pulled away from her to strip off his shirt. She looked away with red cheeks and began to work on unbuttoning her red flannel. She wore a standard-issue black bra underneath, and as she rose to rest on her elbows to undo it, his hands replaced hers and removed it with a talent for undoing clasps David didn't know he had. She seemed satisfied with this as she let the straps dangle uselessly momentarily, then taking the bra off.

Rebecca may not have had the largest breasts in the galaxy, but they were large enough that he could easily fit one in his hand. Being a man he had larger hands than her, and it frankly seemed as if they were meant to be, the way their bodies easily fit together like puzzle pieces, interlocking in all the right places without a hitch- well, maybe one or two, but those would be hitches in their breathing.

He took a breast in his hand as he leaned down to kiss her again. She gasped, a gasp of pleasure, only increased when he brought himself even closer and she could feel his erection against her thigh through the cotton sweatpants they both wore.

Oh, this would be one _hell_ of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was good, I haven't dipped into RvB for god knows how long.  
> If it is liked I could possibly turn this into an actual fic, so I'll leave it at 1/? for now.


End file.
